lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Legend of Ivory Ice Crystals
Transcript Peanut: Have you ever noticed that it hardly ever snows around here? Gosh, I wish it would snow here right now. Bea: If Ivory Ice Crystals were here, she would make it snow whenever we want. Jewel: Um, who the double buttons is Ivory? Bea: Not much is known about her, but I heard she is the most special lalaloopsy ever found. She is a princess from a far away land who has snow and ice abilities. She has rarely been here and it is unknown if she is real or not but it is quite obvious she is. Suzette: HA, yeah right, Bea. I don't think Ivory is real and it is unknown because some jerk made up that story, and it is very pointless to just go around to find her. Spot: How could she not believe in Ivory? She looks like a fan to me. Bea: I don't know, but I will track down the person who knows the most about Ivory with my computer *types in password and Ivory Fan Info Trackdown and sets it on Lalaloopsy Land* Alright, there is an Ivory fan who knows about her. Until then we better wait. (The computer beeps) April: There's the signal! Where's the location at? Cloud E: Let's find out! Suzette: *singing* Frost outside my window, I've been living on ice as the snowflakes fall I want to demonize fighting for survival when you're challenged the most trapped in thin ice *steals the book about Ivory* THIS SNOW PRINCESS IS BEYOND FAR THE BEST OF THE BEST! THE QUEEN OF ICE OF US ALL IVORY, IVORY, SHINE YOUR ICY SPELL ON US! IVORY, IVORY, YOU'RE THE COLDEST SOUL I EVER SEEN! Scraps: Suzette, please stop singing. I know that you're a fan, but why did you steal Confetti's book? Suzette: You cannot make me confess. Everyone corners Suzette. Suzette: Fine, I am a fan, I acted like I don't believe so Goldie would stop bullying me, and I know a lot about Ivory. Ace: Ooh, tell us! Suzette: Ivory was a princess who was born and raised in an ice castle on a snowy mountain. On her tenth birthday, it was said that she was going to be the next snow queen, so she was bestowed with ice abilities, but she was so enthusiastic about them that she couldn't control them or use them properly, and when her parents found out, Ivory was banished from the ice kingdom. Ivory traveled all around Lalaloopsyland for a few years, and when she found a place with enough snow and ice for her, she decided to make her own ice kingdom. She created her own ice palace and she is now the snow queen of her own kingdom. She even has polar bears and penguins as her servants. No one has ever seen her or her palace before. Mittens: What? No one has ever heard of Ivory? Weird. Patch: I think we should travel to her ice palace to find out if she's real. Suzette: I thought you would all say that. Scraps: Why should we go to a freezingly cold kingdom to find a snow queen? I don't like snow that much, and I prefer Halloween and spooky things than snow and ice. Teddy: Yeah, and I'd rather stay at home and eat honey! Pickles: Ugh, Teddy, you always want to eat. Geesh, we have to focus on finding Ivory, not food! Teddy: Oh, okay. *sighs sadly* Toffee: Oh boy! This'll be a great opportunity to find a beautiful princess! I bet there's a snow prince as well! They'll make a great couple. Crumbs: Um, Toffee, just because we're going to find a snow princess doesn't mean we'll find a snow prince. Toffee: Oh, okay. Um, how exactly do we get there? Patch;: I don't know. I'm not very good at reading maps, even though I'm a pirate. Suzette: Well, I don't know, either. Bea: Well, first, we will climb a tall mountain. That's where the ice palace is. So, the dolls go a few miles to go to the mountain. When they get there, they start climbing up to get to Ivory's palace. Scraps: Man, I hate all these stories about this ice princess. Toffee: Sheesh, can't you learn to get some respect? Scraps: Whatever. Eventually, they get to the top of the mountain. Scraps: We made it! SNOW DANCE PARTY ON THE TALLEST MOUNTAIN! *dances* Tippy: Yay! I love dancing! *dances along* Jewel: Me too! *dances along* Pix E: Hey, Suzette, you wanna join our victory dance? Suzette: Oh, no thank you. We don't have time to goof off. We need to find Ivory and find out if she's real. Peanut: *sighs* Fine. Okay, girls, stop dancing! Everyone stops dancing. Suzette: *shivers very slightly* Brr, it's very cold up here. I wish I brought my fancy fur jacket. Patch: Um, Suz? Are you all right? Suzette: Well, it's kind of cold, and I'm a little bit tired. Mittens: Don't worry. We're almost there. All we gotta do is go down the slope on that sled, and once we reach the bottom, we'll be able to find the ice palace! Everyone hops on the sled Mittens: To the ice palace! Everyone goes down the slope. All: Wheeee! They slide down the slope, avoiding obstacles along the way. Suddenly, they bump into a rock, which causes the sled to stop and sends them flying. All: *except Pix E* Whoooooooaaaa! Pix E: Whee! We're flying! Everyone crashes to the ground. When they get up, they look around. Scraps: See anything? April: No, I don't see an ice palace yet. Bea: We'll just have to keep on looking. Jewel: I wonder where that ice palace is. Mittens: Beats me. They walk on for a little while. Suddenly, they see a frozen pond with a Lalaloopsy figure skating on it. Mittens: Look! It's Swirly Figure Eight! She often spends her time ice skating. Let's ask her if she knows where the ice palace is. They walk over to Swirly, and when she sees Mittens, she stops skating and skates over to them. Swirly: Why, hello, Mittens! I'm very pleased to meet you. Mittens: Hi, Swirly! Have you seen an ice palace around here. Swirly: I have! It's north of the Snowman Statue Garden, and left of one of the biggest Ice Skating Ponds. Mittens: Thanks, Swirly! The dolls follow Swirly's directions to the ice palace. Mittens: Swirly said that the ice palace is north of the Snowman Statues and left of the big ice pond. Bea: Got it! Let's see if we can find a group of snowman statues anywhere. April: Right! We're going north. Blossom: *sighs* You know what? This journey is too much for me, since it's so cold and the ice palace is so far away. I'm going home. Peanut: Me too. Blossom and Peanut get into a nearby hot air balloon and fly away Bea: Huh. I didn't expect that to happen. Oh, well. Let's just keep going. The dolls go past the snowman statues, where they meet Mango, Mint E, and Feather. Mango: Oh, hey there! Are you guys looking for Ivory's ice palace? Patch: Um, yeah, we are. Mint E: We've heard that Ivory Ice Crystals' palace is the most amazing ice palace in the world! Feather: Yeah, and we've always wanted to see what it looks like. Ace: We were reading a story about Ivory, and we want to see if she's real. Do you want to join us? Mango: Sure! The dolls walk a little farther to find the ice palace. Mittens: The ice palace is left of one of the biggest ice skating ponds here. Pillow: Where is that? Bea: We'll just have to go left. As they walk, they feel a slight blizzard. Suzette: Brr, this is even colder than I thought. Ember: I sure hope we get to the palace soon, because I don't feel any warmer than you. Toffee: Maybe I can help warm you up! *snuggles against Suzette in hopes that her warm heart should keep Suzette warm* Suzette: Oh boy. This is going to be a long walk. Eventually, the blizzard stops, and the dolls see a very large ice crystal. Scraps: Whoa! That's one huge ice crystal! Mittens: Wait, this isn't any ice crystal...It must be part of the ice palace! Patch: You mean, we found the ice palace?! Suzette: Wow! That was shorter than I thought. The dolls race over to the ice crystals, where they see a door made of fine crystal. Mango: Wow! This has to be the ice palace, all right! Bea: Let's go take a look inside. The dolls walk into the ice palace. They explore the corridors. Patch: Wow! Everything here is made of solid ice! Mint E: Yeah, Ivory's not a snow and ice-themed princess for nothing, you know! Bea: Look! There's a door that leads to the throne room! Let's see if Ivory is there. The dolls slowly enter the throne room, and as they reluctantly walk into the interior of the room, they notice a figure sitting on one of the thrones. Jewel: Whoa...is that Ivory? Mittens: I think it is. Let's go take a better look. They walk over to the throne that the figure is on to take a closer look. Sure enough, the figure is Ivory Ice Crystals. Patch: *gasps* Ivory Ice Crystals! She's...she's real! Ivory: Why, hello, there! Who are you? Suzette: *under her breath* Someone say something! Mittens: Hello, we came here to see you. Are you actually Ivory Ice Crystals, the legendary snow princess? Ivory: Yes, it is I, Ivory Ice Crystals, the most powerful snow queen in all of Lalaloopsyland! Mint E: *whispering* Yes! It's her! She's real! She's real! Scraps: Well, I'll be darned. Ivory: I have known a lot about you. I am very happy that you all came here, because I need something very important from you. Patch: Wh-what do you want from us? Ivory: Well, my ice kingdom has been put under a curse by an evil witch, and in order to save my ice kingdom, I need a special jewel to put into my crown so that I can end the curse. Jewel: A special jewel? Ivory: Of course. If you give me a special jewel, I will reward you by bestowing you with powers that match your identities. Ace: Really? Well...guess it's worth a shot. Jewel: Um, I do have this emerald. Will that work? Ivory: Of course! I heard that emeralds are one of the most powerful jewels! Ivory places the jewel in her tiara. Suddenly, the jewel glows and Ivory starts floating in the air. Ivory: As the snow queen of Lalaloopsy Land, I shall stop my ice kingdom from defrosting, and let it stand forever! And with her words, the ice palace begins to restore its beautiful, frozen structure. Ivory: How wonderful! My ice kingdom is safe, thanks to you all! Mittens: You're welcome, Ivory. We were glad we were able to help you. Ivory: And now, like I promised, I will give you special powers. Toffee, you receive the power of love. Ember earns the power of fire, Blossom earns the power of Earth, and Rosy earns healing powers. Toffee: Wow! Ember: Thank you! Our new powers are so cool! Ivory: Suzette, since you are very honorable, I shall give you this necklace. Suzette: Ooh la la! So beautiful! Ivory: Patch gets a new sword. Patch: Yo ho ho! Scraps: Wait! What about me? Ivory: I am very sorry, Scraps, but you get nothing at all. Scraps: What? Please tell me you're joking! Ivory: Whoa, chill out, girl. I'm just kidding. Here, you can have this. *hands Scraps a knitting set* Scraps: Whew! Thank you. Ivory: You have all been so helpful and brave, that I shall move my ice palace to Lalaloopsy Land! I will also use my powers to make it snow whenever you want! Ace: Wow! Peanut's really gonna be happy! And so, from that day forward, the Lalaloopsies have brand new powers and abilities that they can use to help others. Everyone is lucky to have met Ivory Ice Crystals. THE END Category:Episode Category:Stories Category:Comedy